We are using the computer graphics laboratory (CGL) to create software that identifies, on the basis of primary sequence and three-dimensional structure, the general superfamily to which a particular protein sequence belongs. This technique is based on statistically analyzing diverse members of superfamilies and modeling them using a novel algorithm invented at UCSF.